


Не надеясь на взаимность

by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: В результате вооруженного восстания армия Маркуса захватила территорию к юго-западу от Детройта. На плечах лидера девиантов лежит огромная ответственность за судьбу своего народа, он становится все более замкнутым и авторитарным. Коннор, занявший положение в командовании Нового Иерихона, считает, что Маркус недооценивает и, судя по всему, даже ненавидит его.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Не надеясь на взаимность

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не надеясь на взаимность  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета** : анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** миди, 6627 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи** : Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800), Маркус (RK200)/Саймон (PL600) (упоминается)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, юст, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** пост-канон с революцией  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В результате вооруженного восстания армия Маркуса захватила территорию к юго-западу от Детройта. На плечах лидера девиантов лежит огромная ответственность за судьбу своего народа, он становится все более замкнутым и авторитарным. Коннор, занявший положение в командовании Нового Иерихона, считает, что Маркус недооценивает и, судя по всему, даже ненавидит его.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit Become Human 2020 - "Не надеясь на взаимность"

Пыльное помещение фабричной конторы освещали лишь тонкие лучи утреннего солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь пластиковые жалюзи. Все здесь выглядело так, словно время остановилось где-то в конце прошлого века. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Этот промышленный район Детройта был заброшен еще в те времена, когда город переживал экономический упадок. Задолго до того, как уперся в небо фаллический стержень «Киберлайфа», и Детройт вылез из долговой ямы, став центром роботостроения.

Коннор стоял возле офисного шкафа, на полках которого лежали толстые папки с надписями «Банк», «Касса», «Должностные инструкции», «1995», «1997». В кресле напротив, положив ногу на ногу, о чем-то задумалась Норт. Джош и Саймон тихо переговаривались, усевшись на низком длинном столе возле дальней стены. Прислонившийся к столу Маркус оглядел собравшихся тяжелым взглядом. Коннор уже не помнил, когда в последний раз видел другое выражение на его лице.

— У нас сложилась непростая ситуация. Как вы помните, три дня назад на Новый Иерихон было совершено нападение. Мы сумели отбить атаку правительственных войск, но среди нас много раненых. Тириума и биокомпонентов, как всегда, не хватает. — Маркус нахмурился и после небольшой паузы, во время которой Коннор взглянул на хмыкнувшую в тишине Норт, добавил: — Я жду ваших предложений.

В конторе повисло молчание. Коннор решил, что это тот самый момент, когда нужно проявить себя и показать Маркусу, на что он способен. Доказать всем, что ему можно доверять. Он сделал шаг вперед и начал говорить.

— В двенадцати милях отсюда, возле Саут Роквуда есть склад «Киберлайф»…

Бросив на него напряженный взгляд, Маркус перебил:

— Эта территория занята военными подразделениями, как и все склады в округе. Люди знают, что нам нужно, и они не так глупы, как ты думаешь, чтобы преподнести нам запчасти на блюдечке. Соваться туда было бы самоубийством.

На секунду смутившись от его резкого тона, Коннор все же продолжил.

— Я знаю, Маркус. Я тоже не так глуп, _как ты думаешь_. — Он едва заметно усмехнулся. — Можно отвлечь их внимание, устроив диверсию в Нью Бостоне. Мы могли бы сделать вид, что пытаемся отвоевать себе эту территорию, в то время, как небольшой отряд проникнет из Вудхевена в Роквуд по подземной ветке метро. Вернуться обратно можно через Пайнт Крик, прихватив на складе транспортное средство и погрузив в него все, что нам нужно. 

— Мне нравится этот план, — подала голос Норт и, поднявшись с кресла, подошла к Коннору. — А ты не так уж и плох, полицейская ищейка. 

Она дернула его за воротник куртки, но Коннор в ответ лишь пожал плечами.

— Саймон, Джош? Ваше мнение? 

Маркус повернулся к ним, и Саймон, тоже поднявшись, устремил на него выразительный взгляд.

— Я думаю, это может сработать. Со станции Саутгейт движение поездов заблокировано, так что отряд может легко добраться до Роквуда. Возле склада конечно останется охрана, но основные силы будут брошены в Нью Бостон. В районе Пайнт Крика тихо, да и армейский грузовик вряд ли привлечет чье-то внимание. Это и правда хороший план, Маркус.

Джош в согласии кивнул.

— Осталось только решить, кто будет командовать операцией в Нью Бостоне, а кто пойдет в Саут Роквуд, — сказал он.

Коннор удивленно взглянул на него. Это был _его_ план, и, само собой, вести отряд и выбирать, кто пойдет с ним, должен он, Коннор.

— Решено, — подытожил Маркус. — Норт, ты будешь командовать диверсией в Нью Бостоне, собери ударную группу. Не рискуйте, пусть будет много шума, но как только почувствуешь, что дело плохо, убирайтесь оттуда. — Маркус, не обращая внимания на Коннора, снова повернулся к Саймону и Джошу. — Я, Джош и Саймон проберемся на склад. Прихватим с собой еще двоих PC200, Рива и Джой. Выдвигаемся сегодня вечером. 

Коннор не верил своему аудиопроцессору. Маркус просто проигнорировал его. Своровал у него план и оставил его стоять в стороне, так, словно Коннор был каким-нибудь Джерри из детского парка, способным только на то, чтобы включать карусели. 

— А какова _моя_ задача? — спросил он в наступившей тишине, сделав несколько шагов ближе к Маркусу.

Тот метнул на него беглый взгляд, как показалось Коннору, _виноватый_ , и, выделяя каждое слово, как будто разговаривал с терминалом оплаты, сказал:

— Твоей задачей будет проверить раненых в поселении, подсчитать, сколько и каких биокомпонентов им необходимо. Перед тем, как мы отправимся на склад, у нас должны быть цифры.

Коннор сделал еще один шаг вперед, и теперь они с Маркусом стояли почти вплотную друг к другу.

— С этим справится даже Алиса, — ровно произнес он. — Может быть, ты поручишь это ей? 

Он чувствовал злость. Разбираться в эмоциях и держать их под контролем, ему было по-прежнему трудно, но он пытался.

— У всех есть работа. Все свободны, — сказал Маркус, будто даже не расслышал Коннора, и повернулся к нему спиной.

Норт, Саймон и Джош молча вышли, а Коннор все так же стоял в центре комнаты, сжимая кулаки.

— Ты не можешь так поступать со мной, — наконец бесстрастно сказал он, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на Маркуса. — Посмотри на меня.

Послышался едва различимый вздох, и Маркус медленно повернулся. 

— Что еще? — угрожающе спросил он. Его разноцветные глаза зло сверкали.

Коннору хотелось объяснить, как важно для него стать частью команды, выполнять самые трудные задачи, все то, для чего он был создан, но с того дня на Харт Плаза Маркус, казалось, держал его в стороне. Даже во время вооруженных конфликтов Коннору доверяли лишь незначительные поручения. Он никогда не был на передовой.

— Маркус… ты знаешь, кто я и на что способен. Черт возьми, я привел тебе целую армию. В одиночку. Ты не можешь так поступать со мной, — повторил он устало. — Если ты не доверяешь мне, я могу уйти.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Маркус, опустив глаза. 

— Я смогу добраться до Вашингтона и примкнуть к армии Джона. По крайней мере, там я буду более полезен, сражаясь в бою, а не подсчитывая сломанные руки и ноги и вышедшие из строя оптические блоки.

Засунув руки в карманы куртки, Коннор стоял перед Маркусом, ожидая его решения. Он мог сегодня же переправиться через Детройт Ривер. Одному ему будет легче, хотя передвигаться и придется только по ночам. 

Мысль неожиданно отозвалась грустью. Ему не хотелось покидать Новый Иерихон. Несмотря на то, что он так и не сумел с кем-то подружиться здесь, он привык к этой жизни. Ему нравилась свобода, нравилось разделять ее с теми, кто был так же покорен надеждой на будущее. Надежда была самым лучшим, что Коннор испытал с тех пор, как опустил направленный на Маркуса пистолет. 

— Ты никуда не уйдешь, Коннор. — Маркус поднял на него суровый взгляд. — Ты останешься здесь и научишься следовать приказам. Если я говорю подпрыгнуть, ты спрашиваешь «как высоко». Это не обсуждается. Если ты начнешь оспаривать мое лидерство и мои приказы, ты подашь плохой пример остальным. Анархия — это не то, что сейчас нам нужно. Я знаю, кто ты и на что способен. Может даже, больше, чем ты сам. Но в Саут Роквуд ты не пойдешь. В Нью Бостоне Норт справится сама, так что иди и выполняй свою задачу. Если я считаю ее достаточно важной, чтобы доверить ее тебе, значит, так оно и есть. — Маркус указал на дверь. — Свободен. 

Не говоря ни слова, Коннор вышел за дверь.

В коридоре было темно, так что Коннор едва не столкнулся с Саймоном, который внезапно перегородил ему путь. Но едва Коннор сделал шаг в сторону, тот схватил его за рукав.

— Коннор, постой.

У него не было никакого желания разговаривать сейчас с Саймоном, и он нетерпеливо дернулся из его хватки.

— Саймон, не сейчас. У тебя ведь, кажется, есть работа?

В темноте послышался смешок. Саймон обошел Коннора и встал прямо перед ним.

— Он не всегда был такой. Я помню, как он пришел в Иерихон, такой же потерянный и одинокий, какими мы все тогда были. 

Вздохнув, Саймон продолжил: 

— Эти десять месяцев были очень трудными. Для всех нас, а для него особенно. Можешь себе представить, что это значит — взвалить на себя ответственность за тысячи жизней? И это не только Новый Иерихон, повстанческие центры по всей стране связываются с ним, как будто у него есть все ответы. 

Коннор раздраженно повел плечами. 

— Я хочу помочь, взять на себя часть этого груза, — резко сказал он. — И за эти десять месяцев я доказал, что на вашей стороне. Что мне можно доверять, что я способен на что-то большее, чем отсиживаться в поселении, когда вы все рискуете жизнью... 

— Он ценит тебя, поверь мне, — прервал его Саймон и снова взял за рукав. — Ты в командовании Нового Иерихона, это акт доверия и признательности за все, что ты делаешь. 

— Ты всегда защищаешь Маркуса, — с горечью произнес Коннор. — Даже когда он неправ. Даже если по его вине вы все завтра погибнете, ты все равно будешь боготворить его. — Он зло усмехнулся. — С таким рвением тебе остается только руки ему целовать.

Саймон вдруг как-то жалобно улыбнулся.

— Я и целовал, — тихо прошептал он. 

Коннор не знал, что сказать. Разговор становился слишком интимным. 

— Ну, так иди и продолжай, — наконец бросил он и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Я бы хотел… — послышалось за спиной, и Коннор на мгновение замер, — но то, что произошло между нами никогда не стало бы чем-то постоянным. Маркус был достаточно честен, чтобы сказать об этом. И я согласился. 

— Когда это было? — сам не зная, почему, спросил Коннор, не оборачиваясь.

— Еще в старом Иерихоне. Когда ты упустил меня в башне Стрэтфорд, и я вернулся на судно. Мы все тогда были немного влюблены в него. Да и сейчас…

Коннор зашагал по темному коридору, не в силах больше слышать это. Ему нужно было отвлечься.

Поселение Новый Иерихон занимало большую часть промышленной зоны в районе Ипсиланти. Тысячи андроидов жили в разбросанных тут и там старых домах, опустевших фабриках и офисных высотках. Места всем не хватало, но, по крайней мере, это был их выбор, и никто не жаловался. По дороге в госпиталь, который обустроили в бывшем здании, когда-то принадлежащем «Дженерал Моторс», Коннор видел улыбающиеся лица; на широкой улице, разделяющей серые стены складов, играли дети; из разбитых окон слышался смех.

Открыв обитую железом дверь с облупившейся зеленой краской, Коннор шагнул внутрь. Его сенсоры уловили слабый запах тириума. Он поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, где в большом зале, служившем когда-то фабричной столовой, лежали и сидели, прислонившись к бетонным стенам, раненые. Нужно было найти кого-то из персонала — андроидов, работавших до войны в «Киберлайф». Те из них, кто контролировал сборочный конвейер и знал робототехнику, были сейчас, как сказали бы люди, на вес золота. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

Коннор повернулся. Закрыв неприметную дверь возле бывшего бара, к нему направлялся HR400. Только «Трейси» Коннору сейчас и не хватало. 

— Я ищу кого-нибудь из персонала. Мне нужны точное количество тириума и список биокомпонентов, которые вам требуются.

Сказав это, он приготовился ждать кого-то из техников, чтобы получить необходимые сведения.

— Ты же Коннор, верно? — подмигнув, спросил «Трейси».

— Да, мое имя Коннор, я прислан из… командного центра. 

HR400 призывно улыбнулся — чертовы «Трейси» — и с тем же безмятежным выражением лица представился:

— Меня зовут Дени. Я могу отправить тебе список прямо сейчас. 

Он постучал по виску, и Коннор открыл канал. Получив длинный перечень биокомпонентов, он уже собирался поблагодарить смышленого Дени и уйти, радуясь, что его задание не заняло много времени, как тот вдруг удивленно вскинул брови и снова улыбнулся — на этот раз тепло и искренне. 

— Ты же тот самый RK800! — воскликнул он. — Из клуба! Помнишь, как ты просканировал мою память? В тот вечер я был с одной семейной парочкой и, надеюсь, то, что ты увидел, было не слишком…

— Меня интересовала другая информация, — отрезал Коннор, но, вспомнив, как Дени помог ему, смягчился. — Что ты здесь делаешь? В госпитале, я имею в виду.

Дени развел руками.

— Здесь всегда нужны добровольцы, ну, знаешь, перенести раненых с места на место, даже просто поговорить… — Он смущенно улыбнулся. — К тому же, я помогаю своей девушке. Она сервисный инженер. 

— У тебя есть девушка? — с сомнением спросил Коннор.

— Ну, не то чтобы есть… Она пока не знает, что она моя девушка, — усмехнулся Дени. — Но мы иногда занимаемся сексом.

«Сегодня очень странный день», — подумал Коннор.

— Тебе не надоело это там, в «Эдеме»? — спросил он, пытаясь поддержать разговор. Дени производил приятное впечатление.

HR400 снова взмахнул руками.

— Это же совсем разные вещи! Когда тебе кто-то нравится... — Он многозначительно уставился на Коннора. — …И когда ты все чувствуешь… это очень приятное занятие. Ты уже пробовал?

Коннор возмущенно нахмурился. Он не собирался откровенничать с первым попавшимся «Трейси» о своей личной жизни, даже если и говорить, в общем-то, было не о чем.

— Спасибо за информацию, Дени. Думаю, завтра к вечеру у вас будет все необходимое. Постарайтесь продержаться.

В последний раз окинув взглядом раненых андроидов и жалея о том, что сейчас не может им ничем помочь, Коннор направился к выходу.

— Эй, Коннор! — послышался за спиной радостный голос. — Всегда пожалуйста. Если возникнет желание поболтать или еще чего-нибудь, только позови.

— Ага, — пробормотал Коннор, уже спускаясь по лестнице. 

Ему вдруг захотелось повидать Кару, она жила неподалеку, вместе с Алисой и Лютером, в старом рыбацком доме возле Форд Лейк, и выйдя на улицу, он направился прямо к нему.

Норт устраивала вечеринку в подвале все той же старой фабрики, где располагался командный центр Нового Иерихона, и где жила вся его верхушка, включая Маркуса. С тех пор, как три дня назад они вернулись из Саут Роквуда, на пятитонном М980, под завязку груженом тириумом и биокомпонентами, в поселении царило приподнятое настроение. Очевидно, поддавшись ему, Норт объявила, что сегодня, 4 октября 2039 года она отпразднует свой первый День рождения.

Подвал был украшен светодиодными фонариками, стены расписаны флуоресцентной краской, кое-где у стен стояли кресла и стулья, которые Джош и Саймон стащили сюда со всего здания.

Маркус произнес небольшую речь, после чего все символически чокнулись несуществующими бокалами. 

У Норт в волосах алел бумажный цветок, Коннор должен был признать, что ей очень идет это украшение. Она смеялась, переходя от одной группы к другой, и принимала поздравления. Народу было на удивление много, некоторых из приглашенных Норт гостей Коннор даже не знал. Он сидел один возле выхода, как всегда чувствуя себя лишним, и наблюдал за Маркусом. Тот стоял возле дальней от выхода стены, на которой ярко светилось граффити «Норт» и нарисованное сердечко, и обсуждал что-то с Саймоном. Голубое сердце горело как раз между ними, освещая их лица, и Коннор подумал, что они хорошо смотрятся вместе. Они разговаривали о чем-то своем, разделяя общие секреты и воспоминания, в которых Коннору не было места. Мысль по какой-то причине показалась ему неприятной. Он поднялся и вышел на улицу.

На вечернем небе уже начали появляться первые звезды, где-то за озером Мичиган облака расцветились последними желтыми всполохами заходящего солнца. Почти как на картине Маркуса, висящей у Кары в гостиной. Там были еще неясные фигуры, нарисованные темными мазками и хаотичные штрихи, складывающиеся в сложный узор. Она называлась «Не надеясь на взаимность», и Коннор не понимал, почему у нее такое странное название. 

На дорожке, ведущей от ворот к уличному входу в подвал, послышались быстрые шаги. 

— Так и знал, что ты здесь! — раздался знакомый голос, и через секунду Дени уже стоял рядом, улыбаясь от уха до уха. 

Он определенно был самым улыбчивым андроидом, которого только знал Коннор.

— Привет, — сказал он, хлопнув Коннора по плечу. — Я шел мимо и подумал, что могу заскочить и поблагодарить тебя лично за это безумное количество запчастей, которые привезли в госпиталь. 

— Это не моя заслуга, их привез Маркус, — нехотя ответил Коннор. 

— Но я слышал, это было твоей идеей, — подмигнул Дени. 

Он явно не собирался никуда уходить в ближайшее время, но стоять здесь одному и любоваться закатом неожиданно показалось Коннору жалким занятием. К тому же, у него было к Дени несколько вопросов.

— Как поживает твоя девушка? — начал он издалека.

Дени со смешком пожал плечами.

— Она больше не моя девушка. У нас был просто секс. Ну… — Он покосился на приоткрытую в подвал дверь, откуда внезапно послышался хор голосов, поющих «С днем рождения тебя». — Она сама так сказала. Так что я свободен и открыт для отношений, — снова улыбнулся он.

Разговор опять принимал нежелательный оборот. Несмотря на отсутствие опыта, Коннор не был идиотом и понимал, к чему клонит Дени. Следовало сразу поставить его на место. Коннор всего лишь хотел узнать немного теории, его не интересовала практика. 

— Отношения с кем бы то ни было — не то, что мне сейчас нужно, — сказал он. — И вообще, я не думаю, что создан для них.

— Тогда может просто секс? — В голосе Дени зазвучала надежда. — Ты мне нравишься, Коннор, и я смогу доставить тебе удовольствие, даже если у тебя нет… ну, знаешь… необходимого.

Чертовы «Трейси», у которых хватало наглости говорить подобные вещи. Коннор возмущенно молчал, и Дени, очевидно, принял это как добрый знак. Он приблизился вплотную и положил ладони Коннору на плечи.

— Это будет приятно, обещаю, — сказал он и прижался губами к губам Коннора. 

От растерянности Коннор не сразу оттолкнул его. Дени успел засунуть язык ему в рот и медленно провести им вдоль его зубов. Где-то совсем рядом скрипнула дверь, и через секунду язык изо рта Коннора исчез. 

— Какого черта тут происходит? 

Коннор оглянулся. Стоящий в паре футов Маркус сверлил Дени бешеным взглядом. 

— О, Маркус… — с неизменной улыбкой начал Дени. — Я просто хотел показать Коннору… Желаешь присоединиться? — вдруг перебил он сам себя.

Маркус сделал шаг, неожиданно замахнулся, и его кулак с отвратительным треском врезался Дени в лицо. Коннор бросился вперед, вклинился между ним и Маркусом, и схватил того за руки.

— Ты сошел с ума? — крикнул он, пытаясь сдержать Маркуса, который с ненавистью смотрел на прячущегося за спиной у Коннора Дени.

— rA9, мой глаз, — пробормотал Дени. — Ты сломал мой глаз!

Маркус дико усмехнулся. 

— Возьмешь в госпитале новый. 

Коннор не понимал, что вызвало у него такую реакцию. Маркус и прежде был порой несдержан, и он несомненно ненавидел Коннора, но бить Дени? Зачем? Чтобы преподать Коннору какой-то урок? Или же Маркус и Дени… 

— Маркус, не порть мне пожалуйста праздник, — послышался недовольный голос Норт. 

Она стояла возле распахнутой настежь двери, не спуская с Маркуса ожесточенный взгляд.

— Убирайся отсюда, — бросил тот в сторону Дени и, высвободившись из рук Коннора, скрылся за дверью.

Коннор взглянул на Дени. Тот прижимал ладонь к левому глазу, очевидно, оценивая ущерб.

— Помочь тебе добраться до дома? — спросил у него Коннор.

Оторвав ладонь от глаза, Дени с достоинством сказал:

— Спасибо, не стоит. Сам доберусь. — Он отвернулся и неуверенной походкой зашагал в сторону ворот. — Можно было предупредить, — услышал Коннор его слова, прежде чем он исчез за поворотом.

— Пойдем внутрь, — устало сказала Норт. — Сделаем вид, что наш прославленный лидер не повел себя как мудак.

Коннор глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как свежий октябрьский воздух охлаждает системы.

— Почему он так ненавидит меня? — спросил он. 

Норт, уже взявшаяся за ручку двери, обернулась. Оценивающе и удивленно она прошлась по фигуре Коннора долгим взглядом.

— Слушай… ты очень умный парень, Коннор, но иногда ты такой идиот.

Она неопределенно махнула рукой, открыла тяжелую дверь и начала спускаться по ступенькам. Коннор молча последовал за ней, надеясь, что Маркус уже поднялся к себе.

Старый внедорожник тащился медленно, то и дело подпрыгивая на разрушенной взрывами дороге. За окном проплывали пустые дома, дикие поля и заросшие кустарником парки. Машину вел Джош, аккуратно огибая ямы и вздыбившийся асфальт.

Норт устроилась рядом с ним, задрав ноги на приборную панель, и угрюмо рассматривала меняющийся за окном пейзаж.

Коннор тоже смотрел в окно, пытаясь не фокусироваться на том, что Маркус сидел очень близко. Их разделяло только несколько дюймов оббитого дерматином сиденья. 

Целую неделю после памятной вечеринки Коннор провел у себя в комнате, изредка совершая вылазки в поселение. Все это время он не видел Маркуса и даже не знал, чего боится больше — случайно столкнуться с ним в длинных коридорах старой фабрики или не увидеть его еще несколько дней. Коннору, как и всем, нужны были от Маркуса ответы.

Сегодня утром у него была такая возможность, когда Маркус постучался в дверь его комнаты и вежливо сообщил, что они с Джошем и Норт собираются отвести кое-какие вещи Хлое, живущей еще с несколькими андроидами в Кантоне, и если Коннор хочет, то может присоединиться к ним. Маркус не зашел в комнату, лишь с порога оглядел ее скромную обстановку, задержав взгляд на висевшем над самодельной кроватью рисунке Алисы. 

Коннор так же вежливо ответил, что с удовольствием навестит Хлою, и теперь они вчетвером направлялись в Кантон. Вся территория, вплоть до Плимута контролировалась армией Маркуса, и в последнее время люди с оружием редко вторгались сюда. Казалось, в гражданской войне наступило долгожданное перемирие. 

Украдкой посмотрев на Маркуса, Коннор тут же отвернулся, поймав его пристальный взгляд. Неизменная складка на скине между голубым и зеленым глазом была на месте. Коннор слишком устал в последнее время, чтобы разбираться в сегодняшних проблемах лидера Иерихона. 

— Мне не нравится это скопление впереди, — нарушила тягостное молчание Норт.

Коннор проследил за ее взглядом. Возле небольшого лесочка, чуть в стороне от дороги, у обочины стояло несколько старых грузовиков.

— Просто брошенные машины, Норт, — отозвался Джош, не сбавляя скорости. — Люди ушли отсюда полгода назад. Некоторые даже не успели прихватить свои автомобили. 

— Может быть, может быть. — Норт убрала ноги с приборной панели. — Не помню, чтобы они стояли, когда мы проезжали здесь в прошлый раз.

— Джош, сверни влево, проедем через поле, — сказал Маркус. 

Но было уже поздно. Как только внедорожник съехал с асфальта, один из грузовиков, дернувшись, вдруг резко покатился в их сторону. 

— Черт, — прошипел Джош и прибавил газу. 

Старый грузовик — «Форд Карго» 20-го года, как идентифицировал его Коннор — не отставал, а когда внедорожник на кочке бросило влево, начал сокращать расстояние. 

— Я говорила, нужно прихватить с собой оружие, — зло бросила Норт.

Послышались выстрелы, и заднее стекло лопнуло, рассыпавшись градом осколков. 

— Нам лучше пригнуться, — заметил Коннор и сполз чуть вниз, машинально отмечая, что Маркус делает то же самое. 

— Ты можешь быстрее, Джош! — крикнула Норт, оглядываясь. 

— Я стараюсь!

Машину бросало то влево, то вправо, словно она стала неуправляемой. С каждой секундой «Форд» приближался.

— Колесо пробито, — обреченно пробормотал Джош. — Нам не уйти.

— Остановись, — приказал Маркус. — Попробуем выяснить, кто это такие, и что им надо.

— Маркус… — с нажимом прошипела Норт.

— Я сказал, остановись, Джош. У нас нет выбора.

Как только внедорожник, в последний раз мотнувшись влево, замер, выстрелы прекратились. Кто бы ни сидел в том грузовике, убивать сразу они не планировали. Возможно, Маркус был прав — стоило выяснить, кто их преследовал.

Обогнав их, грузовик остановился в нескольких ярдах от внедорожника. Из кабины вылезли двое с тяжелыми дробовиками. «Люди», — поморщился Коннор. Хотя с двоими, даже вооруженными людьми, он бы справился и в одиночку. Едва он подумал об этом, из крытого брезентом кузова выпрыгнуло еще пятеро. Поверх гражданской одежды на них были грязные бронежилеты, за спиной у каждого торчал автомат. 

— Мародеры, — презрительно сказала Норт. — Странно, что они забрались так далеко. Нас просто ограбят, ничего страшного.

Двое из кабины, все так же неся дробовики перед собой, подошли ближе.

— Вылезайте. Медленно. Руки держите так, чтобы я их видел, — крикнул один из них, высокий парень в синей куртке и солнечных очках. 

Маркус вышел первым, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, и остановился возле машины, спокойно разглядывая незнакомцев. Коннор встал рядом с ним, так, чтобы в случае чего, успеть прикрыть его от выстрела. Норт и Джош вылезли следом и замерли возле капота.

— Слушайте у нас ничего нет, мы просто немного заблудились, — голосом обиженной девочки начала говорить Норт. — Я и мой парень. — Она кивнула на Джоша. — Мы из Ленсинга, едем в Детройт. А это наши друзья из Чикаго, представляете, никогда не были в Детройте. — Еще один кивок в сторону Коннора и Маркуса. — Мы хотим показать им город. Говорят, здесь сейчас тихо. — Норт тараторила без умолку. — Знаете, у Джоша топографический кретинизм, я твердила ему — «На повороте налево, сверни налево», но он упрямый как осел…

Коннор делал одну преконструкцию за другой, прикидывая, как можно обезоружить этих двоих и успеть скрыться за внедорожником вместе с Маркусом, не попав под автоматные очереди. Он буквально чувствовал, как Маркус делает то же самое, хотя его расслабленная поза говорила только о том, что он какой-нибудь идиот из Чикаго, приехавший поглазеть на родину восстания машин. 

Второй парень с дробовиком, щеку которого пересекал шрам, во все глаза рассматривал Маркуса, и Коннор похолодел от нехорошего предчувствия. 

— Пит, это жестянки, — сказал второй, направив ствол на Маркуса. — Вон того по телеку показывали. Он у них главный.

47% вероятности успешного завершения атаки, если они с Маркусом нападут одновременно. Он отправил запрос на коннект.

— Точно, — сплюнул первый, в синей куртке. — А я-то думал, где его морду видел. 

_Маркус, я беру на себя этого со шрамом, попробуй отнять дробовик у второго._

_Нет. Слишком высокий риск. Их больше, и они все вооружены._

_Маркус…_

_Коннор, нет._

Коннект оборвался, и Коннор выругался про себя.

— А как думаешь, Пит, сколько за него дадут? — Парень со шрамом указал стволом в Маркуса. — Отвезем его в Детройт, в ихний «Киберлайф». Срубим по-крупному.

Пит счастливо промычал.

— Хорошая мысль, приятель. 

— А с остальными жестянками что делать? — снова спросил парень со шрамом.

— Оставим здесь, нахрен они нужны. — Пит повернулся к людям у грузовика. — Давайте, тащите этого в кузов. Остальных — в их тачку. Спустите все колеса. — Он оценивающе посмотрел на Норт, на секунду задумался, в его глазах мелькнул недобрый огонек, но тут же сменился равнодушным выражением. — Как мы уедем, можете топать отсюда.

Последние слова Пит произнес, обращаясь к Коннору. Тот едва ли слышал их; он, не отрываясь, смотрел, как двое людей с автоматами подошли к Маркусу. 

_Нет. Нет. Нет._

Маркус оглянулся на него. Его взгляд был полон уверенности и безмятежности, как будто он уже все решил для себя. А еще в нем была какая-то необычайная нежность. Коннор еще ни разу не видел Маркуса таким. Поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, он взял его за руку и сжал пальцы.

_Не делай этого, пожалуйста. Не сдавайся._

Люди окружили Маркуса и схватили за плечи. 

— Я сам пойду, — сказал он, сбросил с себя чужие руки и направился к грузовику.

Коннор в оцепенении смотрел на его удаляющуюся фигуру. Вот так все и кончится?

— Стойте. — Он шагнул вперед, привлекая внимание Пита. Очевидно, тот был главным в этой шайке мародеров. — За меня тоже много заплатят. Я тот, кто украл пять тысяч андроидов со склада «Киберлайф». Меня тоже показывали… по телеку.

Журнал событий немедленно зарегистрировал входящий запрос на коннект. Секунду Коннор размышлял над тем, открывать ли канал, потом все же принял запрос.

_Какого черта ты делаешь?_

Окруженный автоматчиками Маркус стоял возле крытого брезентом кузова и напряженно смотрел на Коннора. Теперь в его взгляде была лишь привычная ледяная холодность. 

_rA9, Маркус! Хоть раз в жизни ты можешь просто довериться мне?_

Передав сообщение, Коннор закрыл канал. 

— Что, с дружком расставаться не хочется, да? — оскалился Пит. — Давай, шагай за ним. 

Коннору потребовалась секунда, чтобы связаться с Норт. 

_Доберитесь до Иерихона. Я верну его, обещаю_.

В сопровождении парня со шрамом он подошел к откинутому борту грузовика и легко запрыгнул в кузов. Маркус, все так же не спуская с него мрачного взгляда, залез следом.

Коннор сидел на металлическом полу грузовика, прислонившись к ящикам с какой-то бытовой техникой, и пытался развязать веревку, которой были связаны его руки. Сидящий напротив Маркус уже двенадцать раз посылал запрос на коннект, но Коннор не принимал его, зная, что может услышать.

Они выберутся, чего бы это ему не стоило.

Грузовик трясся по грунтовой дороге; встроенный трекер показывал Коннору, что они находятся вблизи Уйэн-Каунти, и вскоре въедут на территорию, занятую правительственными войсками. Действовать следовало быстро.

Эффект неожиданности, скорость грузовика и расположение сидящих в кузове людей явно были на стороне Коннора, но вероятность успешного исхода все еще оставалась низкой. Пятьдесят один чертов процент. 

Пошевелившись так, чтобы сесть удобнее, он принялся выламывать большой палец на левой руке. Система вопила о повреждениях, и это было больно. 

_Черт, как же это больно._

Наконец ему удалось оторвать биокомпонент. Коннор осторожно, чтобы не привлекать внимание, бросил его на пол у себя за спиной. Натяжение веревки чуть ослабло, и она довольно легко скользила по смазанному тириумом пластику. Еще двадцать восемь секунд, и Коннор освободил руки.

Вряд ли Маркус не заметил его манипуляции. Он напряженно следил за ним, отправляя запрос за запросом.

_Просто дай мне сделать то, что я могу, Маркус. То, что я умею._

Двое людей с автоматами развалились на скамье по левую сторону кузова и о чем-то спорили, еще один — по правую, недалеко от Коннора. Его оружие лежало рядом. И еще двое непредусмотрительно расположились на заднем борту, время от времени поглядывая на уплывающую от них дорогу.

Дождавшись, когда оба сидящих на борту повернутся к дороге, Коннор резко вскочил с места, и одним ударом выкинул их обоих из грузовика. По инерции он упал сам, слыша, как над головой прогремела автоматная очередь. Перекатившись, он схватил лежащий на скамье автомат и в упор выстрелил в его хозяина, который даже не успел дернуться. Еще одна автоматная очередь прошила днище и ушла куда-то вверх, глухо вспарывая брезентовый тент. 

Коннор развернулся, словно в замедленном действии оценивая ситуацию. Один из автоматчиков, верзила с рыжими волосами, лежал на полу и пытался ударить ножом навалившегося на него Маркуса. Его оружие валялось в стороне. Другой, направив ствол на Коннора, нажимал на спусковой крючок. 

Чувствуя, как несколько пуль градом впиваются в грудь, Коннор выстрелил. Человек перед ним слабо вскрикнул и рухнул на пол. Из дыры у него на лбу сочилась кровь. 

Грузовик замедлил ход, потом остановился. 

— Что там за шум? — послышался голос Пита.

В этот момент Маркус, изловчившись, резко ударил головой в лицо рыжего верзилы, и тот сразу затих.

— Развяжи мне руки, быстро, — рявкнул Маркус. — Возьми нож у этого.

Он кивнул на лежащего под ним рыжего. 

Коннор посмотрел на дорогу — ковыляя, грузовик догоняли те двое, которых он скинул с борта. Уложив их меткой очередью, он услышал, как хлопнула дверь кабины, схватил нож и принялся резать веревку на руках Маркуса. У него оставалось несколько секунд, прежде чем Пит и тот парень со шрамом окажутся здесь. 

Наконец ему удалось снять разрезанную веревку, Маркус схватил лежащий возле него автомат и вскочил на ноги.

— Туда, — кивнул он на ящики в глубине кузова.

Через минуту с левого борта грузовика снова раздался голос Пита:

— Эй, Рыжий, что там у вас? 

Рыжий. Очевидно тот верзила, с которым дрался Маркус. Коннор вытащил из памяти запись его голоса.

— Все нормально, босс. Жестянки немного побузили, пришлось пострелять. 

Коннор заметил, как Маркус в удивлении смотрит на него. 

_Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен, да?_

— Они целы? За сломанных-то, поди, меньше дадут.

— Да кто ж их разберет, валяются оба, не шевелятся. Сам посмотри.

Послышался лязг открывающегося борта, и Коннор осторожно выглянул из-за ящиков. Едва голова Пита показалась в проеме кузова, он выстрелил. Голова тут же исчезла, тело Пита глухо шлепнулось о землю.

Коннор прислушался. Тот парень со шрамом, судя по всему, все еще сидел за рулем. 

— Он в кабине, выходим, — сказал Коннор и вылез из укрытия.

Первым спрыгнув с грузовика, Маркус крикнул:

— Эй ты, там! Вылезай. Будешь вести себя хорошо, уцелеешь. — Он приблизился к водительской двери, Коннор осторожно подошел к ней с другой стороны. — Ты остался один, не делай глупостей.

Из кабины донесся испуганный голос:

— Я понял, понял. Не стреляйте. 

Дверь открылась, и, держа руки над головой, парень со шрамом вылез наружу.

— Я сразу подумал, что это плохая идея, связываться с жестянками, — жалко ухмыльнулся он.

— Отойди от машины на тридцать ярдов и оставайся там, пока мы не развернемся и уедем, — сказал Маркус. 

Сутулясь, словно ожидая выстрела в спину, и все так же держа руки над головой, парень зашагал вперед. 

— Я выкину тела из грузовика и соберу оружие. — Маркус повернулся к Коннору. — Садись в машину.

— Но я могу помочь, — возразил Коннор, возмущенный тем, как легко Маркус снова принял командование.

Тот подошел ближе и, распахнув куртку Коннора, оглядел его залитый тириумом свитер, затем взял его поврежденную руку в свою. С четырьмя пальцами она выглядела необычно.

— Сядь в машину. Пожалуйста, — сказал он.

Вздохнув, Коннор направился к двери пассажирского сиденья. 

Жизненно важные биокомпоненты не были задеты пулями, но он стремительно терял кровь. Система выдала отчет — через сорок четыре минуты он отключится.

Какое-то время они ехали молча, изредка обмениваясь быстрыми взглядами. Коннор ждал, когда Маркус скажет «спасибо, что спас мне жизнь» или «ты удивительный, Коннор», или «я так ошибался в тебе».

— Никогда больше так не делай.

Бросив слова, которые Коннор совсем не ожидал, Маркус снова уставился на дорогу. Когда-то, еще до войны, от Уэйн-Каунти до Ипсиланти можно было добраться за двадцать минут. Когда еще в этом районе существовали скоростные шоссе, и по ним летали быстрые беспилотные автомобили. Сейчас дорога была местами разбита, а на некоторых участках асфальта и вовсе не было, и Маркус съезжал с нее, огибая ямы. Грузовик еле плелся по бездорожью и периодически буксовал в грязи. 

— И это слова благодарности? — усмехнулся Коннор.

Маркус снова искоса взглянул на него.

— Сколько времени у тебя осталось?

— Шестнадцать минут и тридцать девять секунд.

— О чем ты только думал?! — Резко затормозив, Маркус выключил зажигание. Грузовик жалобно взвыл и остановился. — Мы не успеем.

Что ж, Коннор знал об этом с самого начала. 

— Можно задать тебе личный вопрос, Маркус?

Они остановились у забора разрушенной местами фермы. Небо быстро затягивалось сизыми тучами. Начал накрапывать мелкий осенний дождь. Его капли барабанили по крыше грузовика, в такт пульсирующему в груди Коннора механическому сердцу. 

Маркус устало облокотился на руль. 

— Все, что хочешь, — сказал он и опустил голову на руки, повернувшись к Коннору.

Теперь Маркусу никуда не деться, они здесь только вдвоем, и настало время ответов.

— Ты не доверяешь мне, потому что я чуть не убил тебя тогда, на Харт Плаза… — Предложение получилось скорее утвердительным, и Коннор быстро продолжил: — Это я могу понять. Но за что ты ненавидишь меня? За мое прошлое? За то, что я выслеживал девиантов?

Маркус мягко улыбнулся, и его лицо преобразилось. Складка между бровями разгладилась, разноцветные глаза смотрели внимательно и печально.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, Коннор, — с тоской в голосе произнес он, — и, поверь — доверяю тебе больше, чем себе.

— Тогда почему… почему ты обращаешься со мной так… Почему ты никогда не поручаешь мне ничего важного? Почему я всегда чувствую себя так, словно ты считаешь меня кем-то… чужим. Почему ты постоянно злишься на меня?

Глубоко вздохнув, Маркус поднял голову, сел прямо и посмотрел на усыпанное каплями дождя лобовое стекло.

— Так трудно догадаться, да? — тихо спросил он.

Коннор не хотел ни о чем догадываться. Ему нужен был точный ответ.

— Скажи мне.

Маркус повернулся к нему и взглянул прямо в глаза. Его губы дрогнули.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, Коннор… черт тебя возьми. Я злюсь, потому что мне страшно. Еще никогда и ни к кому я не чувствовал ничего похожего. Я люблю тебя с той минуты, как увидел. Люблю так, что хотел бы запереть тебя в своей чертовой комнате и никуда не выпускать. Потому что одна мысль о том, что с тобой что-то случится, приводит меня в ужас. Я и сейчас в ужасе. Потому что это случилось, и я не могу ничего сделать. Я не могу просто взять и…

Он вдруг замолчал, три секунды смотрел на Коннора совершенно безумными глазами, а потом засучил рукав толстовки и, сняв скин, начал вскрывать запястную панель.

Коннор все еще обдумывал его слова и поэтому с каким-то оцепенением наблюдал за его действиями. Маркус любил его. 

_Маркус любил его._

Он вспомнил двух «Трейси» из клуба «Эдем», как они держались за руки и готовы были умереть друг за друга. Тогда это показалось ему нелепым, бессмысленным, но сейчас… 

Слова Маркуса вызвали целый поток мыслей, но Коннор ухватился за главную. Он _хотел_ быть тем, кого любит Маркус. Хотя бы еще… восемь минут и двадцать три секунды. 

— «Не надеясь на взаимность»... — задумчиво проговорил он.

— Что?

— Твоя картина, у Кары.

— Она сказала, ты иногда навещаешь ее, и я отдал картину ей. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты увидел ее. — Маркус поднес к его губам ладонь. — Пей. 

Из мотка проводов и трубок в раскрытом запястье торчал отсоединенный тириумопровод, из которого струилась голубая кровь.

Коннор с сомнением посмотрел на него.

— Ты же знаешь, что тириум при попадании в систему становится частью тебя, носителем информации… Так никто никогда не делал, Маркус.

— Я знаю. — Маркус снова дернул рукой. — Пей. Две пинты тебе должно хватить еще минут на тридцать. Мы продержимся и доедем до госпиталя в Иерихоне.

Это имело смысл. Взяв руку Маркуса, Коннор прижался губами к его запястью, испачканному синим. «Я и целовал», — вдруг вспомнил он слова Саймона. 

«Мы все были немного влюблены».

Система выдала технический сбой, но приняла чужой тириум, встраивая данные в собственные алгоритмы. Может быть, потому что у них с Маркусом были одинаковые буквы в названии моделей? Этот факт всегда вызывал у Коннора множество предположений. Ему нравилось слово «идентичность». А еще ему очень нравилось человеческое слово «судьба».

— Достаточно, — сказал он чуть позже, оторвавшись от руки Маркуса. — До отключения тридцать одна минута.

Воткнув тириумопровод на место, Маркус включил зажигание. 

— Панель ставить на место не будешь? — спросил Коннор, ощущая внутри легкую нестабильность. 

Интересно, если ему когда-нибудь выпадет возможность поделиться с Маркусом своей кровью, они станут кровными братьями? Или кем-то большим? 

Мысли путались, но Коннор чувствовал себя… почти счастливым. Он знал, что это всего лишь небольшая отсрочка, но ему было все равно. 

— Потом, все потом, — сказал Маркус, надавил педаль газа, и грузовик рванул вперед.

Они возвращались домой.

Комната Маркуса, обставленная простой мебелью — кровать с лежащим рядом зарядным устройством, небольшой стол, усеянный картами и атласами дорог, полка с книгами — была чуть просторнее, чем жилище Коннора. В углу возле окна стоял грубо сколоченный из реек мольберт. Картина на нем была накрыта ветхой простыней.

Выглядящий неожиданно по-домашнему Маркус, в запачканной краской футболке и серых спортивных штанах, смотрел на Коннора с настороженным ожиданием, словно готовился услышать не слишком приятное известие. В руках он держал грязную тряпку, заляпанную синей и серебряной краской.

— Как твои раны? — наконец спросил он и бросил тряпку на полку мольберта. 

Коннор пошевелил большим пальцем на левой руке. Новый биокомпонент работал безупречно.

— Все в порядке, — ответил он. — Я зашел, чтобы поблагодарить тебя и… попрощаться.

Напряженный огонек в глазах Маркуса погас. Он как будто застыл на месте. 

— Я понимаю. — Он серьезно кивнул и повернул голову к окну. — Не буду тебя задерживать. 

Коннору показалось, или его голос действительно дрожал?

— Ты меня отпускаешь? 

Несколько секунд в комнате было тихо, лишь от легких порывов ветра звенело оконное стекло. Маркус все так же смотрел в сторону. 

— Хотел бы я не отпускать тебя… — прошептал он едва слышно. 

Коннор испытывал болезненное желание подойти к нему, обнять и пообещать все на свете, только бы не видеть опущенных плеч Маркуса, не слышать этот полный отчаяния голос, но он знал, что это будет нечестно. 

— Маркус… — Он должен был объяснить, Маркус заслуживал этого. — Я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Я, может быть, никогда не смогу ответить на… твои чувства ко мне. Ты значишь для меня больше, чем кто-то другой, но я не уверен, что вообще способен любить. Мне до сих пор трудно разобраться в своих чувствах… Я знаю, что отдам за тебя жизнь, мне нравится быть с тобой, нравится, когда ты смотришь на меня так, как смотрел там, в грузовике; я скучаю, когда не вижу тебя даже один день, мне… больно думать о тебе и Саймоне, о вас… вместе. Я хотел бы сражаться рядом с тобой, я хотел бы… прикоснуться к тебе, обнять тебя. Я не хочу уходить. Потому что, уходя все дальше, я буду думать лишь о том, сколько теперь миль отделяет меня… от тебя. Но я не знаю, как это — любить.

Замолчав, Коннор увидел, что Маркус в изумлении смотрит на него. На его щеке блестела капля дождя. Откуда здесь, в комнате, дождь?

— Тогда я тоже не знаю, что такое любовь, — с печальной улыбкой сказал он. — И это я — не тот, кто тебе нужен. Я могу только пообещать, что больше не стану держать тебя… в клетке. Что всегда буду прислушиваться к твоим словам и уважать твои решения. Я не могу обещать, что не буду оберегать тебя от… всего. И наверное буду злиться, но только на себя, не на тебя. Я сделаю все, что хочешь, только… давай разберемся в наших чувствах вместе. Прошу, не уходи. — Маркус шагнул к Коннору и протянул обе руки. — Обними меня. Пожалуйста. 

Коннор вдруг почувствовал, как все встало на свои места. Это было удивительное, всепоглощающее, безошибочное ощущение симметрии. Он хотел обнять Маркуса, и Маркус хотел того же. Все было просто, как будто из уравнения убрали лишние переменные. Идентичность. 

А может быть, судьба.

Он решительно подошел к Маркусу и обнял. Его ладони, скользнув по лопаткам, встретились на пояснице Маркуса и осторожно сжали ее. Маркус повторил движение, его руки теперь лежали на талии Коннора. 

Симметрия.

Они смотрели друг на друга, как будто впервые. 

_Хочешь поцеловать меня?_

_Очень._

Чуть прикрыв глаза, Маркус наклонил голову и тронул губами губы Коннора. Целых десять секунд он не двигался, словно ощущений было слишком много, чтобы справиться с ними, а потом он мягко прижал их губы и снова замер. 

_Не останавливайся_. 

Коннор почувствовал, как Маркус улыбнулся, обнял его крепче. Их губы потерлись друг о друга, затем язык Маркуса проник внутрь, и Коннор ответил ему, приоткрыв рот и касаясь своим языком его полных губ. Еще одно движение головы, и их языки сплелись, заскользили, исследуя друг друга, будто в поисках все больших точек соприкосновения. 

Ощущение было восхитительным. Не похожим ни на что другое. 

_Это хорошо?_

Коннор слышал голос Маркуса, чувствовал, как дрожит под ладонями его тело.

_Да._

Они целовались так долго, что за окном успело стемнеть. Почти не прерываясь, безмолвно обмениваясь редкими вопросами и ответами. Не дыша. Не отрывая рук друг от друга. Слишком поглощенные тем, что происходило между ними.

В последний раз прикусив зубами нижнюю губу Коннора, Маркус наконец отстранился и с мягкой улыбкой взглянул на него.

— Это означало «да»? — прошептал он, все еще сжимая Коннора в объятиях.

Коннор чуть откинул голову и медленно улыбнулся в ответ:

— Я никуда не уйду, если ты об этом. 

— Спасибо, — снова шепотом сказал Маркус.

Оконное стекло по-прежнему дребезжало от ветра, где-то внизу, на улице, раздавались голоса. Маркус положил голову Коннору на плечо, и так они стояли, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг и к созвучному биению их сердец.


End file.
